


When Timmy Met Jake

by orphan_account



Series: Jakeverse [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, highschool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tim and Jake met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Timmy Met Jake

17 year old Timothy McGee walked through the familiar corridors of his High School, suitcase in hand. Apparently, he was getting a new dorm mate this year, some kid from Seattle who'd moved here this year. He was supposed to meet him today. He dragged his suitcase up the stairs to his dorm room, walking until he saw a door with 'Timothy McGee' written on it. Underneath his name was another, 'Jacob Rivers'. Must be the new kid. Tim turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, going into the room. It was simple enough, with 2 beds, 2 dressers, a desk, an en-suite bathroom, and a little area with a sofa where they could just relax. He chose the bed on the left side of the room, hoisting his case on top and unzipping it, starting to unpack.

By the time he'd unpacked most of his things, and was just trying to find a place to charge his laptop, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called, straightening up. The door opened, and Tim's head of year, Mr Sampson, stuck his head in. He was one of the youngest teachers on the staff, only 28, and he was everyone's favourite teacher; even those who didn't have him for a class liked him. He taught chemistry and forensic sciences, which was one of the subjects Tim had. Tim grinned at the older man. "Hey, Mr Sampson." he greeted. Mr Sampson smiled.

"Good afternoon, Tim. I take it you've heard about your new dorm mate. He's here, so I thought I'd better introduce you two." he said. Tim nodded, and the door opened wider, revealing... whoa. He was hot. Jacob Rivers turned out to be a 6"1, lithe young man with a mess of black hair and bright, alert blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was dressed in low slung jeans and a tight blue shirt with a picture of an old-style Playstation controller and the words 'Play it old Skool' written underneath. The shirt clung to well-sculpted abs, and Tim swallowed hard, wondering how his throat had managed to dry out so quickly. "Tim McGee, Jake Rivers. Jake, this is Tim, he'll be your roommate for the year. Tim, I'm sure you'll make him feel at home here," Mr Sampson said brightly. He had a knowing glint in his eye when he looked at Tim. Oh, fuck, he knew. Everyone at the school, even the loners and the teachers, knew that Timothy McGee was gay. Hell, in some cliques, he was only known as 'that gay geek'. Ever since one of the popular guys, the captain of the Lacrosse team, saw Tim kissing a guy behind the bleachers and snapped a photo of it, sending copies of it around the school. And now Mr Sampson knew he liked Jake. Was he really that obvious? Apparently so. Jake gave a slightly nervous grin that made Tim's pulse race.

"Hey," he said cheerily. Tim managed a smile.

"Hey," he stuttered out. Mr Sampson grinned at them both.

"Excellent, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Tim, don't forget, your essay is due tomorrow morning," he reminded him. Tim nodded, snapping his gaze away from Jake.

"It'll be on your desk before break, sir," he assured him.

"Good. Jake, any questions, ask Tim. I'll see you boys later," Mr Sampson winked at them, then left, shutting the door behind him. Tim shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. Just great, he had a crush on his new roommate. The roommate he'd spend the whole year living in the same room with. The roommate he'd end up seeing changing, and showering, and oh, God, this was bad. Jake was probably straight, and even if he wasn't, he looked like a jock. One of the cool kids. He wouldn't like Tim.

"So…What classes are you taking?" he asked, proud of himself for keeping his voice casual. Jake smiled, going to sit on the bed that Tim hadn't claimed.

"I'm doing psychology and English lit mainly, but I'm taking maths and chemistry, too. You?" he asked. Wow, even his voice was doing things to Tim that it really shouldn't. How was he going to cope for a whole year without jumping the guy?

"Computer studies and forensic sciences, and I'm taking maths and physics," he replied.

"Looks like we've got maths together, then," Jake said with a grin. Tim grinned back, hoping that he wasn't blushing like he thought he was. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
